CM Punk
Dogger personifica a "cm punk" a prometido erradicar el mal de john cena como maint event es un gran luchador habil le gusta entrar en feudos buenos actualmente no pertenece a ningun equipo muchos de sus titulos secundarios los a quitado po que para el solo los titulos primarios son los que muestran su grandeza Tuvo un extraño feudo con kelly kelly por "eres especial" lo cual se interpetro mal por ambar un gran enemigo de cm punk actualmente quiere recolectar almas para su empresa u asosiacion en la edicion de superstar se le obligo a defender 3 veces el titulo perdiendo por un money in the bank "planare venganza" pero pese a todo gano el Campeonato Intercontinental. logro quitarle el maletin a sheamus y a los motor machine el 24 septiembre , el 25 de septiembre gano el tag team usando su maletin contra cena aprovechandose de la ausencia de cody rhodes primer campeon en ganarlo solitario dira el nombre de su pareja en el PPV. se retiro el 26 septiembre dado las multiples trampas que miraba el final de cuento el heroe de dlf termina su tiempo se esperan apariciones especiales del artista el mal del guerrero de actitud Cm punk by dogger. http://i242.photobucket.com/albums/ff168/Zilla_88/CMPunk.gif "cm punk con su mejor titulo el ecw" http://i801.photobucket.com/albums/yy293/doggerLA/IMG_2563-1.jpg "bebida patrocinadora de cm punk" http://i801.photobucket.com/albums/yy293/doggerLA/ghostface-1.jpg "cm punk enmascarado" MANAGERS '-' '-JOHN CENA' '-LUCHADOR MISTERIOSO ' '-VELVET SKY' Apodos warrior attitude (actual) CAMPEONATOS Y LOGROS 1.MEJOR LUCHADOR DE DLF DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS:CM PUNK GANO EL COMABTE 8.GIMNICK MAS RARO DE DLF:rocky balboa Por cm punk 10.MEJOR FEUDO DE DLF Cm punk vs hhh invicto vs invicto 11.MEJOR SEGMENTO DE DLF:cm punk show 31.MEJOR STABLE DE DLF: black machine 32.LUCHADOR O DIVA MAS VIOLADO POR AMBAR: cm punk 34.MEJOR IDEA DE DLF:freestyle match 39.pelea perfecta para un maint event de wrestmania: dashin vs hhh vs cm punk vs john cena 40.mejor objeto para banear:chipote chillon * Ecw champion 1 *WWE Championship 1 vez *Champion of champion 4 veces '' ''*WWF Championship 1 Vez *Dlf tag team champion 5 (zack ryder ) (john cena 1 vez) (Darren young 1 veces) (luchador misterioso 1 vez) '' ''(deuce 1 vez) (HHH) 1 vez actual *Rap city champion 2 veces (actual) *WWE indiscutido 1 vez '' ''*UFC champion 1 vez * X division champion 1 vez *European champion 1 vez *WCW united states classic 1 vez (unico en serlo) *Nxt 1 vs 2 Pro subcampeon *Interconental champion 2 veces (actual) *'Movimientos finales' **''G.T.S. - Go To Sleep1 2 (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) - 2007-presente **''Anaconda Vise1 2 (Arm trap triangle choke) **''Pepsi Plunge''1 (Diving double underhook facebuster) - 2000-2006 **Shining wizard1 - 2000-2006 *'Movimientos de firma' **''Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker''1 7 (Double underhook backbreaker) **''Punk-Handle Piledriver''1 (Pumphandle belly to belly piledriver) - 2000-2006 **''45. Special'' (Inverted Indian deathlock surfboard) - 2000-2006 **''Crooked Moonsault''42 (Split-legged moonsault) - 2000-2006 **''Devil Lock''1 (Cloverleaf) - 2000-2006 **''Devil Lock DDT''1 (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) - 2000-2006 **''Jackie Chan1 (Super back tuck evasion aterrizando de pie) - 2000-2006 **''Pepsi Twist1 (Jumping hammerlock short-range lariat) - 2000-2006 **Arm wrench seguido de mule kick sobre el brazo del rival a la cara1 **High knee strike a un oponente arrinconado seguido de running bulldog43 44 **Sucesión de slap, backhand chop, spinning open-handed backfist, roundhouse kick a la cabeza, y a veces kneeling side slam - 2006-2009 **Springboard clothesline1 7 43 45 **Rope hung arm trap can opener45 **Varios tipos de kick: ***Roundhouse1 ***Drop, a veces desde una posición elevada ***Running big boot a un oponente arrinconado, seguida de facewash1 ***Spinning heel46 ***Enzuigiri1 ***Mule **Slingshot somersault senton1 7 **Inverted frankensteiner1 **Snap scoop slam44 **Diving7 o springboard corkscrew crossbody1 **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker1 **Step-up running knee strike1 **Diving corkscrew neckbreaker1 7 - 2000-2006 **Rolling fireman's carry slam1 - 2000-2006 **Inverted facelock neckbreaker1 **One-handed bulldog45 47 **Vertical suplex1 **Suicide dive1